


Get-Away Driver

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines2018 [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Community: 14valentines, Episode Tag, F/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), POV Female Character, Post-Kidnapping, Season/Series 01, no cut and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Post "The Bank Shot Job", three thoughts are prevalent in Ellen Clark's mind.





	Get-Away Driver

** Get-Away Driver **

I.

_Only the Delgados might understand our experience._

The thought crosses her mind often in the following weeks. Yet with them having lost their daughter before the ‘cavalry’ and his team stepped in, Ellen doesn’t feel she has the right to approach them. Most likely they’ll take the money and move far from the place of their child’s murder as soon as they can.

 

II.

_I was escaping._

She tells herself that. She hadn’t been meekly waiting in the back of a truck for the drug dealers to do whatever. Ellen Clark was a sailor’s wife. They’d only managed to subdue her because they'd taken her completely by surprise.

Without Eliot the Cavalry’s help, the odds hadn’t been in her favor, not at all. He’d been impressed by her regardless, and the memory of the light in his eyes has helped her calm herself down after nightmares of the drug van more than once. (There’s nightmares about the fate of her boys, and then there are nightmares about what happened to her, and curling around her husband in bed only helps with one of those.)

 

III.

 _My men both want to be cops._

Ellen doesn’t rightly know that Michael will stay with it, her boy who got in over his head but showed the right loyalties when it counted. Derrick, however… Derrick will. 

Sheriff Hastings is basking in his accomplishments for all they’re worth and distancing himself from Judge Roy as hard as he can. The effects are already visible to the whole town. With more men like Derrick on the force…

Hardison has made sure that the misdemeanors on Michael’s record have disappeared. The boy _can_ join the effort if he wants. It’s definitely better than him joining the military; Ellen will forever be proud of Derrick’s service but her son doesn't need that.

Ellen herself is considering her options. Eliot has promised that if she needs help from the bad guys for whatever she decides on she only has to say so. (Derrick and Michael both rave about Nate – and Parker to a lesser extent; Ellen’s criminal hero is definitely Eliot. She’d gotten to drive the police car; it had been _fun_ , and at that point she hadn't even been terrified anymore.) For now, she is part of a citizen group that uncovers Judge Roy’s crimes. Who better than her to speak to people who are hesitant to confide in until-recently corrupt authorities?

 

.


End file.
